Nada es lo que parece
by dana.malfoy2
Summary: Ginny siente que su mundo se derrumba al encontrar a su novio con otra.... un rubio la ayudara, pero Pansy lo arruinara tod. Sera Ginny el verdadero amor de Draco? entra y descubrelo....
1. Chapter 1

Una noche muy especial

-Sueltame-gritaba una vos angustiada,-Sueltame, auxilio, que

alguien me ayude!!!!!!!-

pero como era uno de los barrios mas desprestijiados de todo Londres era muy extrano ver a alguna persona pasar por ahi solo si se tratara de un caso extremo. Mientras la joven gritaba para que su agresor que ella no conocia la soltara, un apuesto joven pasaba por ahi, cuando de pronto escucho los gritos, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrio a ver que ocurria, cuando vio a un hombre sobre una indefenza chica en contra de su voluntad sin dudar se abalanzo sobre el , el cual no habia alcanzado a reaccionar de que alguien estaba ahi, en ese momento el joven lo tomo por el cuello amenazandolo con su varita- que querias hacerle a esta pobre muchacha asqueroso imbecil por que no mejor te metes con alguien de tu tamano estupido-el joven tenia una cara de odio que hasta el daba mas miedo que el mismo abusador- VETE ANTES QUE DECIDA CONVERTIRTE EN UN SAPO QUE NI LA MAS BELLA DE LAS PRINCESAS TE PUEDA AYUDAR!!- grito el joven y el hombre sin dudar salio corriendo de ahi. La joven que estaba tras el "salvador", toda araposa con su ropa toda rajada ya que el hombre se la habia roto, lloraba desconsoladamente, luego que el hombre se fue el joven volteo y lo unico que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas, unos cabellos rojos como el mas bello de los atardeceres, si ese cabello era muy conocido en el mundo magico, era exactamente ella, la mas pequeña de los Weasly, Guinny, y el joven apuesto era el mas codiciado de todo Londres era el principe de Slytherin, nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, Ginny no lo podia creer, el mas frios de los hombres, el que se acercaba a una mujer solo por sexo, la habia defendido ante una situcion tan horrorosa como la que habia vivido.

-Gra...gracias Malfoy-dijo Ginny con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro

-No hay de que Weasly, yo no se que como puede haber gente como el en este mundo!! lo conocias?- pregunto Draco con una cara de creer que habia defendido a Ginny de algun amigo mientras le secaba las lagrimas con su mano

-NO!!, como se te ocurre!-dijo la pobre Ginny

-Y que hacia una jovencita como tu aqui?-

-Buscaba a...-

-Potter, cierto?- pregunto Draco un tanto enfadado

-Si pe.. pero no lo encontre- dijo Ginny muy apenada

-Vamos- dijo Draco tomando de un brazo a Ginny

-A donde Malfoy?-pregunto Ginny sin entender nada, acaso Malfoy la habia salvado pero ahora le pediria algo a cambio?

-Vamos a mi casa o si no podemos ir a tu apartamento pero yo a ti no te dejo sola Weasly no despues de lo que te paso- dijo Draco con una mirada muy tierna

-Yo me voy a mi departamento- repuso Ginny

-Esta bien pero yo...-

-Tu te vas a tu casa y yo a mi departamento-dijo Ginny un tanto asustada

-No, Weasly yo me voy contigo-dijo Draco mas que enfadado

-Ni lo sueñes Malfoy no quiero que Harry te encuentre alli- dijo Ginny como si tuviera una relacion de amantes con Draco

-Esta bien Weasly como quieras en ese caso yo me voy-dijo Draco retirandose del lugar

Cuando Ginny se dio cuenta que Draco se iba dejandola sola en aquel lugar, decidio aceptar su propuesta de acompañarla a su departamento

-MALFOY ESPERA!- grito Ginny- No me dejes sola aqui me da mucho miedo por favor-

Cuando Draco escucho esto se volvio a ella y le dijo:

-Esta bien Weasly pero apresurate- despues de esto Ginny corrio hacia el y asi se fueron a la tienda mas cercana que tuviera una chimenea con polvos flu para irse rapidamente al departamento de Ginny y Harry

Cuando llegaron al apartamento oyeron unos gritos y gemidos. Ginny fue a ver mientras Draco se quedaba en la sala

Cuando Ginny llego a la habitacion vio a Harry, su novio, revolcandose en su cama con la que ella creia que era su amiga...

Ginny no hiso mas que pegar un grito mas fuerte que una mandragora y salio corriendo de ahi hasta la sala donde estaba Draco y sin mas reaccion lo abrazo. Ovbiamente Harry reacciono ante el grito y fue a buscar a Ginny pero cuando llego a la sala lo unico que vio fue a su novia abarazada a su peor enemigo

-GINNY QUE HACES CON ESTE IMBECIL, SUELTA INMEDIATAMENTE A MI NOVIAAAAA!!!-grito Harry desesperado

-Pero al parecer a ti se te habia olvidado tu novia cundo decidiste acostarte con... como se llama?-dijo Draco que no sabia con quien estaba Harry

-Con Cho, con esa zorra se estaba revolcando-dijo Ginny con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro

-Ves Potter eres un asqueroso, no te das cuenta la hermosa dama que tienes a tu lado? eres un imbecil- dijo Draco muy extrañado de lo que habia dicho puesto que el nunca se habia dado cuenta que Ginny exsistia,al mismo tiempo Ginny se sonrojaba por el comentario de Draco.

-Andate Malfoy si no quieres que...-

-Que me vas a hacer Potter?? te vas a revolcar con mi madre??-

-Mira Malfoy para mi no eres nadie, y tu Ginny mi amor no es lo que tu crees es muy dificil de explicar..-dijo Harry con una cara de mentiroso que si el se la hubiera visto no se habria creido lo que habia dicho

-Claro que no Harry solo es que te acostaste con esa perra de Cho

en nuestra cama -dijo Ginny muy enfadada y con un nudo en la garganta ya que trataba de no seguir llorando

-Vamos Ginny esto...esto fue solo un revolcon!!-

-Como Harry? tu me prometiste que ibas a terminar con esa estupida de Ginny!!!!-dijo Cho desde el umbral de la puerta con las sabanas de la cama envolviendo su cuerpo

-Vete mejor Chang, si aun tienes algo de dignidad-le dijo Draco luego de haber visto la cara de Ginny

Sin mas que hacer ahi y entendiendo lo que Draco habia dicho Cho decidio ir a cambiarse para poder largarse de ese lugar mientras que Ginny miraba a Draco y le decia:

-Malfoy acepto la propuesta de irme a tu casa a cambiarme esta arapienta ropa que llevo- Ginny dijo esto sabiendo que Harry iba a sentirse muy mal y enfadado

- No Ginny, no con el, por favor, por ultimo andate a la madriguera pero no a la casa de este imbecil!!!-diijo Harry con cara de odio

-Adios Harry y que disfrutes el departamento para ti solo porque yo no pienso volver oiste?-dijo Ginny muy enfadada

-No Ginny no me hagas esto por favor-Harry estaba enfurecido-Que hago yo sin ti?-

-Muchas cosas pues Potter, te puedes acostar con quien quieras sin tener cuidado-comento Draco con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno Weasly nos vamos?-

-Si Malfoy vamos-dijo Ginny tomando un poco de polvos flu para irse a la mansion de Draco

En ese instante Harry tomo el brazo de Ginny lanzandola hacia el sofa

-Vamos por favor Potter ella ya no quiere nada contigo- dijo Draco con una ceja alsada

Despues de esto Ginny salio corriendo a los brazos de Draco y sin mas que hacer ahi se fueron directo a la casa del ex Slytheryn.


	2. por que todo me sale mal

Luego del incidente con Harry en el apartemento Ginny y Draco llegaron a la mansion Malfoy.

-Intenta que nadie te vea por favor Weasly, tu entenderas que si mis padres te ven aqui me desheredan y te matan- dijo Draco un tanto procupado de que sus padres anduvieran por ahi cerca y vieran a Ginny ya que tal y cual como lo decia Draco que aunque no le temia a sus padres por el, si veian a Ginny ahi eran capaces de matarla

-Esta bien Malfoy no dejare que nadie me vea- dijo Ginny un poco enfadada

-Bien Weasly no creo que sepas llegar sola a mi cuarto asi es que mejor te llevo y luego voy a ver donde estan ms padres-dijo Draco tomando de la mano a Ginny, la cual estaba un tanto nerviosa por los padres de Draco y por el mismisimo Draco

-Bueno Weasly aqui esta todo lo que necesitas busca algo de ropa en mi armario puede que encuentres algo-replico Draco con una sonrisa recordando que todas las mujeres que habian pasado por ahi habian dejado alguna prenda de ropa sin querer queriendo. Luego de esto se retiro con destino al comedor a ver si es que ahi se encontraban sus padres.

Cuando abrio la puerta del comedor no se encontro solo con sus padres sino tambien con una pelinegra Pansy Parkinson.

-Que haces aqui Pansy?-balbuseo Draco de muy mala gana ya que no sabia por que pero no queria que Ginny viera a Pansy ahi

-Vine a verte amor-dijo Pansy lanzandose a los brazos de Draco

-No me digas mi amor hasta cuando Pansy?-

-Ay! Draquito no seas tan vergonzoso si tus padres ya saben todo lo nuestro-

-Que cosa Pansy que pasmos una sola noche de sexo?-dijo Draco , con estas palabras Pansy salio corriendo del comedor en direccion hacia la puerta.

Draco escucho que Pansy le decia a alguien "Que haces tu aqui si Draco te ve te mata"

Draco no hiso mas que ir a ver quien era y cuando llego a la puerta no vio mas que una cicatriz, era Harry

-Que haces aqui Potter? Weasly no te quiere ver-dijo Draco asumiendo que Harry buscaba a Ginny

-OHH!! es increible Malfoy piensas y si busco a mi NOVIA-respondio Harry muy pero muy enfadado

-Bueno voy a tener que ir a buscarla a mi cuarto-dijo Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Que hace ella en tu cuarto? que le hiciste Malfoy?-

-Bueno esta tomando una ducha ya que despues de pasarla tan bien no puede quedarse asi toda sudada-dijo Draco tan seriamente que todo lo que decia parecia verdad

-TE MATO MALFOY SI TE HAS ATREVIDO A TOCARLE UN PELO A MI GINNY-grito Harry lo que hizo que los padres de Draco comenzaran a inquietarse de quien estaba gritando a su hijo ademas de que habian escuchado "Ginny" y ellos sabian perfectamente que esa Ginny era la Weasly

-No seas patetico Potter solo estas haciendo el ridiculo asi que mejor vete-

-NO ME VOY MALFOY HASTA QUE ME ENTREGUES A MI NOVIA-Draco harto de la situacion le cerro la puerta en la cara a Harry sabiendo que este no seria tan tonto de volver a tocar la puerta

Draco sin dudar se fue al comedor a ver que decian sus padres de lo que habia sucedido

-Que fue eso Draco?-pregunto Lucius muy enfadado por el altercado ocurrido

-Nada padre solo fue un loco que no sabia lo que hacia-(al acostarse con otra mujer teniendo a una hermosura como Ginny a su lado)pensaba Draco mientras le decia esto a su padre

-Bueno me van a disculpar pero yo me voy a retirar con el permiso de ambos- dijo Draco muy tranquilamente aunque su corazon latia a mil por hora

Decidio ir corriendo al cuarto donde estaba Ginny suponiendo que ella ya estaria lista como para irse de ahi lo antes posible

Cuando giro la perilla y abrio la puerta vio que Ginny aun no estaba lista, ya que estaba solo en ropa interior sentada en el borde de la cama y al verla asi las ganas de besarla y hacerla suya eran incontrolables pero al verla llorar se contuvo

-Estuvo Potter aqui-

-Si si lo oi tambien oi lo que tu le dijiste para que se fuera- dijo Ginny sonrojandose ya que para ella era extrana la actitud de Draco por mentir para safarla de Harry

-Si es que no se me ocurria que mas decirle por que si mis padres se daban cuenta de que era el tambien se habrian dado cuenta que tu estabas aqui- dijo Draco con una expresion muy triste en su rostro

-Gracias por segunda ves en el dia Malfoy-

- No hay de que Weasly te falta mucho?- solo en ese momento en el que Draco dijo esto Ginny se ido cuenta de que estaba solo en ropa interior.

-Ohhh, perdon puedes salir un momento por favor para poder vestirme?-dijo Ginny claramente sonrojada

-Claro Ginny no te preocupes-dijoDraco

-Me dijiste Ginny?-pregunto muy extranada Ginny ya que Draco nunca la llamaria

asi

-Oh! si pero eso ahora no importa Weasly vistete para que puedas irte lo mas pronto posble y no pienses que te estoy echando pero tu entiendes no?-expreso Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro

Luego de que Ginny estuviera lista llamo a Draco para haci irse lo mas pronto posible

- Weasly no encontraste nada mas de ropa?-pregunto Draco ya que Ginny llevaba puesta ropa de el

-Mmmm... es que no habia nada mas Malfoy-respondio Ginny muy avergonzada ya que penso que Draco estaba enfadado por que le habia tomada su ropa

-Bueno pero asi no puedes salir a la calle Weasly-

-Malfoy yo ahora me voy a la madriguera y ahi me cambio y te mando tu ropa de vuelta no tengo ningun interes en tener tu ropa en mi casa-dijo Ginny algo enfadada

-No Weasly ahora nosotros nos vamos a ir de compras y luego a comer algo, asi es que no puedes salir asi entendiste?-dijo Draco con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo

-No Malfoy estoy muy cansada y solo quiero descansar, pero gracias por la intencion- dijo Ginny dandole un pequeno y corto beso en la mejilla a Draco.

Draco sin poder contenerse la tomo por la cintura acercandola a ella

-Malfoy sueltame por favor-replico Ginny muy pero muy asustada

-Pero Weasly no me vas a decir que esta situacion no te gusta?-contesto Draco acercando sus labios a los de Ginny quedando a solo 2 cm de ella

-Por favor Malfoy no me hagas esto-dijo Ginny muy nerviosa ya que ya no estaba asustada sino que nerviosa creyendo que no seria capaz de decirle que no a Draco

-Bailamos Weasly? sabes mejor no te digo mas Wasly ahora eres Ginny para mi supongo que yo ahora sere Draco para ti o no?-

Draco tenia una cara tan tierna mientra tomaba su varita y ponia algo de musica para bailar

-Si Draco- respondio Ginny con la misma cara de Draco

MIentras la musica avanzaba Draco se acercaba mas a Ginny y esta no hacia mas que seguir sus instintos que en ese momento eran besar a Draco pero sentia que algo se lo impedia, tal ves era el hecho de que su novio, hasta ese momento, y este hombre que la hacia ver miles de estrellas y sentir millones de maripositas en su estomago, eran completos enemigos

"_Que me ocurre con esta pelirroja por que me hace sentir esto tan extrano, sera amor_?" se cuestionaba Draco en su mente mientras que ninguno de los dos se queria separa y solo querian besarse y tocarse

Hasta que Draco no aguanto mas y tomo a Ginny y la beso con un calor tan increible que Ginny solo podia responder a esos calidos besos mientras la cosa iba aumentando de grado, la ropa que Ginny llevaba puesta estaba comenzando a sobrar y la camisa de Draco tambien, hasta que alguien entro en la habitacion,los vio y no hiso mas que gritar y salir corriendo, con esto Ginny y Draco se separaron mientras Draco corria tras esa persona que habia gritado, cuando la alcanso se dio cuenta que ra Pansy que habia vuelto a hablar con el

-PANSY ESPERA !!!-gritaba Draco pero Pansy estaba tan anonadada con lo que habia visto que solo sabia correr y correr hasta que Draco la alcanzo y la tomo por un brazo

-Puedes esperar un poco Pansy? mira...-pero Draco no alcanzo a trminar la frase ya que se escucho una fuerte cachetada en su rostro

-Que me ibas a decir que no es lo que parece?- dijo Pansy muy enfadada

-NO PANSY IBA A DECIRTE QUE NO TENGO POR QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES YA QUE SABIA QUE ME LAS IBAS A PEDIR-gritaba Draco muy enfadado ya que no aceptaba que nadie le tocara un pelo

-A NO, COMO SE TE OCURRE METERTE CON UNA WEASLY ACASO NO TIENES DIGNIDAD ESA ES UNA ENEMIGA PARA TI NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE ESTA UTILIZANDO?-gritaba tambien Pansy llorando

-Draco me puedes decir como se llega a la chimenea por favor?-dijo una vocesita desde el pasillo era Ginny que no habia hecho mas que ponerse la ropa de Draco nuevamente

-No Ginny yo te dije lo que nosotros ibamos a hacer ahora asi que tu vas a la habitacion a cambiarte ropa para salir ya por favor no te vayas te lo pido por favor - dijo Draco con un dejo de molestia

-DRACO PERO QUE TE OCURRE HAY MILES DE MUJERES AHI AFUERA QUE SE MUEREN POR TI Y TU DECIDES SALIR CON ESTA WEASLY PODRIDA???-

-SI tienes razon es mejor que te vayas Weasly la chimenea esta a la vuelta ahi hay polvos flu para que te vayas y por favor despues me mandas mi ropa- dijo Draco con un nudo en su garganta

-Claro Malfoy no te preocupes adios y gracias por todo cuidate- dijo Ginny con las lagrimas de felicidad por que Draco Malfoy le habia pedido a ella Ginny Weasly que no lo dejara solo y por que habia visto y sentido al verdadero Draco, mescladas con las lagrimas de tristeza por que Draco se dejaba llevar por lo que le decia esa Pansy y por que no podia explicar lo que estaba sintiendo por el.

Despues del incidente de Pansy, Ginny se fue directamente a la madriguera.


End file.
